


Shinju [心中]

by altro_x



Category: Hypnosis Mic
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Character Death, F/M, Murder-Suicide
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:20:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23139709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/altro_x/pseuds/altro_x
Summary: Setiap kalimat terkutuk itu dikatakan oleh sang lawan bicara, rasa muak di dasar perutnya makin bertambah."Kau sudah siap?"Bisikan menggoda itu diiringi sebuah senyum terpaksa, lagi. Seperti biasa.Mungkin selama ini itu pertanyaan retoris, pikirnya. Karena sebelum dirinya sempat melakukan apapun, jemari milik lelaki bersurai merah di depannya sudah menyelimuti lehernya. Sebuah rasa familiar yang perlahan menarik napasnya pergi.Sebelum kembali mati dengan kedua tangan yang tak berani ia kencangkan di leher sang kekasih, pandangannya tertuju pada kelap-kelip lampu Shinjuku yang terlihat dari atap gedung itu, mempertanyakan di dalam hati, berapa kali lagi ia harus mengulangi hal ini.
Relationships: Kannonzaka Doppo/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Shinju [心中]

**Author's Note:**

> Hai, halo. Selamat datang di fanfiksi (abal) ini. Tolong baca catatan ini sebentar.
> 
> Aku disini karena sudut pandang dari fanfiksi ini mungkin akan kelihatan agak aneh. Karena fanfiksi ini sebenarnya semacam percobaan aku pakai POV 3rd person, tapi gayanya mirip 2nd person, yang biasanya sering dipakai untuk nulis fanfiksi x Reader.
> 
> Jadi disini Reader tidak disebut namanya, tapi cuma dipanggil 'ia'. Sesimpel itu sih.
> 
> Aku mau coba latihan nulis pakai cara begini karena gaya tulisanku jadi beda dan gayanya agak mengekang soal gimana aku bisa nyusun kalimat. Menarik aja gitu. Dan mungkin, kalau ada yang suka, kedepannya aku bakal coba lagi nulis fanfiksi dengan gaya begini.
> 
> Dan peringatan, cerita ini mengandung unsur yang berkaitan dengan bunuh diri. Walau gak ada bagian yang gore, tapi fokus ceritanya ke arah itu.
> 
> Akhir kata, maaf kalau ada bagian yang rasanya agak patah-patah. Tolong maklumi, namanya juga baru percobaan pertama, haha.
> 
> Silakan komen kalau ada saran, kritik, atau apapun! Terima kasih!

Setiap kalimat terkutuk itu dikatakan oleh sang lawan bicara, rasa muak di dasar perutnya makin bertambah.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Bisikan itu diiringi sebuah senyum terpaksa, lagi. Seperti biasa.

Mungkin selama ini itu pertanyaan retoris, pikirnya. Karena sebelum dirinya sempat melakukan apapun, jemari milik lelaki bersurai merah di depannya sudah menyelimuti lehernya. Sebuah rasa familiar yang perlahan menarik napasnya pergi.

Sebelum kembali mati dengan kedua tangan yang tak berani ia kencangkan di leher sang kekasih, pandangannya tertuju pada kelap-kelip lampu Shinjuku yang terlihat dari atap gedung itu, mempertanyakan di dalam hati, berapa kali lagi ia harus mengulangi hal ini.

* * *

**心中**   
_shinju_

* * *

Berputar-putar di dalam waktu rasanya seperti mimpi buruk, tapi dengan tambahan rasa pahit di mulut dan rasa sakit yang tak hilang di sekujur tubuh setiap kau terbangun. Setidaknya itulah versi _time-loop_ yang dirasakannya. Ia sendiri tak tahu bagaimana pengalaman orang lain.

Yah, ia lebih berharap tak ada orang lain yang terjebak di dalam _time-loop_ , tapi itu hal yang lain lagi.

Sekelilingnya masih berisik, mengulang-ulang adegan jam pulang hari jum'at di kantornya untuk kesekian lagi, terlalu sering diulang hingga rasa muaknya makin tak tertahankan.

Ia muak terhadap suara teman-teman sekantornya yang berbicara dengan bahagia, tak mengetahui penederitaan yang ia rasakan.

Ia juga muak pada takdirnya yang entah kenapa jadi tak memiliki akhir seperti ini.

Semuanya berawal dari rencana _shinju_. Dan berakhir dengan _shinju_ itu sendiri, sepertinya.

Beberapa menit lagi, Kannonzaka Doppo—teman masa kuliah sekaligus kekasihnya—akan menghampirinya dan ia diminta ikut bersama Doppo ke atap gedung untuk membicarakan hal yang lebih 'sensitif'.

Jujur saja, awalnya ia mengira sang kekasih mengingat bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Tapi sayang, kalimat yang membuka pembicaraan mereka bukanlah ucapan selamat ulang tahun, tapi sebuah kalimat nyaris datar yang Doppo lontarkan;

'Kau tahu soal _shinju_ , kan?'

Dan selanjutnya ia akan menjawab, Doppo akan menjawab, selanjutnya, selanjutnya, selanjutnya—

Semuanya terus berulang seperti itu saja.

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba mengabaikan semua suara disekelilingnya dan memfokuskan pikirannya pada runtutan kejadian selanjutnya. Memang, ia tak senang melakukan ini, tapi ia harus selalu mencari celah dimana ia bisa kabur dari keadaannya sekarangini.

Namun entah kenapa, pikirannya selalu terfokuskan kepada kalimat terakhir yang setiap akhir _loop_ ia dengar dari Doppo. Kalimat yang hanya disusun oleh tiga kata itu menghantuinya sejak awal.

Mungkin sejak ia terjebak di dalam _time-loop_ ini, kalimat 'kau sudah siap' adalah definisi dari penyesalan baginya. Karena, setiap Doppo mengulang pertanyaan itu, alam semesta seakan memberinya kekuatan selama beberapa menit untuk memilih kematian siapa yang ia inginkan.

Dirinya? Atau kekasihnya?

Tapi saat ia mencoba memilih salah satu, alam semesta mentertawainya karena semua jawaban salah, sebelum menjebaknya di dalam sebuah _time-loop._ Mengesalkan memang.

Bahkan ia sudah beberapa kali mencoba 'kabur' dari keadaan ini dengan pulang lebih awal agar ia tak menemui Doppo, tapi sesaat setelah ia menginjakkan kaki keluar gedung, pasti selalu ada kendaraan yang akan menghantamnya.

Dan jika ia mencoba menghiraukan ajakan Doppo, hilangnya nyawa sang kekasih yang akan mengulang kembali hari terkutuk ini.

Helaan napas kembali melewati bibirnya. Jadi jawaban apa yang seharusnya benar?

Ia mengangkat kepala dari atas meja kantor sebelum merenggangkan tangannya yang masih merasakan campuran antara pegal dan sakit dari kematiannya yang sebelumnya. Sebentar lagi, batinnya.

Sebentar lagi, runtutan selanjutnya akan dimulai.

Suara langkah kaki bergegas terdengar menghampirinya, sebelum berheti tiba-tiba.

"Aah, um—!"

Walau belum menyebutkan nama yang akan dipanggil, ia sudah tahu panggilan tadi ditujukan pada siapa (tentu saja karena hari ini sudah terjadi berkali-kali). Jadi tanpa basa-basi ia menoleh ke arah suara, menemukan sesosok lelaki bersurai merah terang berantakan, berdiri dengan malu-malu.

Di depannya, Kannonzaka Doppo berdiri, dengan jas hitam dan kemeja motif yang sama berantakannya seperti helaian rambut merah itu.

Melihat sang lelaki, ia hanya bisa mencoba tersenyum.

"Kenapa, Doppo- _kun_?"

"Uh, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan, tentang yang dibahas di rapat kemarin..."

Percakapan membosankan itu hanya membahas tentang dokumen dan konsep yang dibahas pada hari-hari sebelumnya, hal yang sudah mulai ia hafal dalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit ia menjawab asal-asalan dengan jawaban setengah hati, akhirnya lawan bicaranya itu berhenti bicara dan menarik lengan kemejanya.

"Maaf," padangan Doppo terlihat sedikit pedih bagi sang kekasih, "tapi... boleh temani saya ke atap?"

Pertanyaan tadi nyaris tak terdengar oleh kedua belah pihak.

"Baiklah."

Ia menghela napas dan menanggalkan jas hitamnya di atas meja tanpa dilipat terlebih dahulu. Buat apa ia melipat jas itu jika ia akan memakainya lagi di _loop_ selanjutnya?

* * *

Atap dari gedung kantor tempatnya dan Doppo bekerja berbentuk terbuka. Bagian pinggirannya hanya ditutupi dengan pagar besi setinggi pinggang orang dewasa yang bisa dengan mudah ia lompati.

Langit hitam yang berawan bergantung di atas kepalanya. Ia mengehela napas dan bersandar pada pagar besi, mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya pada apapun selain sang kekasih. Hal itu hanya terjadi selama beberapa detik sebelum namanya dipanggil.

Doppo ikut menyandarkan badannya ke pagar di sebelah kanannya.

Ia sudah tahu kalimat selanjutnya sama sekali tak ada hubungannya dengan ulang tahunnya, jadi ia hanya tersenyum dan mendengarkan dengan sebelah telinga.

"Kau tahu soal _shinju_ , kan?"

Walau kalimat tadi terdengar jelas dan sedikit tegas, tapi ia tahu Doppo perlu mengumpulkan entah berapa banyak keberanian hanya untuk mengatakan hal tadi.

"Mhm. Bunuh diri bersama kekasih."

Wajah Doppo sedikit memerah, nyaris menyamai rambutnya. "K-kalau begitu, apa perlu kujelaskan kenapa aku memanggilmu kesini?"

Tapi memang, kekasihnya itu tak basa basi soal hal seperti ini.

"Karena Doppo- _kun_ mau mengajakku melakukan _shinju_?"

Ia melemparkan pertanyaan yang terasa sangat amat retoris baginya.

"... iya."

Bersamaan dengan kata pendek yang dikeluarkan kekasihnya tadi, untuk kesekian kalinya, alam semesta memberinya pilihan.

Tak mungkin ia akan mengucapkan penolakan pada Doppo, karena, ia sendiri sudah tahu beberapa versi dari kejadian dimana ia tak sempat menghentikan kekasihnya yang memutuskan untuk melompat dari atap gedung sendirian.

Ia juga tak ingin menambah pengetahuannya dalam hal itu.

Seberapa tak sukanya ia pada _time-loop_ ini, ia masih cinta pada Doppo. Dan ia tak akan membiarkan kekasihnya itu menderita. (Walaupun ia yakin, sang lelaki tak merasakan sakit saat ia mati untuk kesekian kalinya, tak seperti dirinya.)

Jadi sekarang ia harus memilih cara apa yang ingin digunakannya untuk mengambil nyawanya untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

Pandangannya jatuh sebentar ke kelap-kelip Shinjuku, sebelum berpindah ke arah jurang berbentuk tepi dari gedung 20 lantai di depannya. Ia bisa melihat dasar dari jurang tersebut—taman kantor, tempat biasanya ia menghabiskan makan siang bersama dengan orang di sebelahnya. Tempat dimana mereka dapat beristirahat dari penatnya pekerjaan sambil bersenda gurau, melupakan masalah yang selalu mengikat mereka berdua.

Mengingat memori jauh tersebut, perutnya terasa sedikit mual.

Jangan pikirkan soal itu, rintihnya perlahan pada diri sendiri. Mengingat masa-masa indah sebelum ia diambil kematian lagi bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Um, jadi... bagaimana?"

Doppo masih menunggu jawabannya. Ia dengar terpaksa bicara, karena membiarkan sang lelaki tanpa jawaban terlalu lama berefek buruk. Ia sudah mencobanya.

"Aku mau mendengar rencanamu dulu," gumamnya, menoleh pada Doppo.

Kekasihnya itu lalu mulai bicara tentang apa yang akan mereka lakukan, tanpa mengumbarkan alasan kenapa ingin melakukan _shinju_ ini. Oh, sebenarnya ia sangat ingin bertanya, tapi mengingat sifat Doppo (dan usahanya untuk bertanya di beberapa _loop_ sebelum _loop_ ini yang sama sekali tak digubris), ia sudah berhenti untuk mencoba mencari jawaban dari 'kenapa' dan lebih memfokuskan ke 'bagaimana'. Lebih tepatnya, 'bagaimana caranya ia bisa keluar dari _time loop_ ini.'

Tapi ia kembali lagi mendengarkan Doppo yang terus mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat yang sudah ia hafal. Rencananya mudah kok, ia kembali menatap langit untuk kesekian kalinya. Mereka hanya harus saling mencekik. Kenapa mencekik? Waktu pertama kali ia diundang melakukan _shinju_ ini—di dunia aslinya—ia sempat bertanya dengan panik. Dan jawabannya ternyata sama simpelnya.

Karena terasa romantis.

Ia tak bisa menolak kebenaran kalimat tadi karena Doppo bicara dengan nada yang tak sedatar atau semarah biasanya.

Lagipula, ia hanya harus mengambil nyawa orang yang paling berharga baginya. Semudah itu kok. Harusnya ia tak ragu, kan?

Waktu terus berlalu, dan mungkin Doppo menangkap diam serta pandangan kosong kekasihnya sebagai persetujuan atas _shinju_ itu. Karena, tanpa basa-basi, sang lelaki langsung menarik tangan lawan bicaranya tadi untuk sedikit menjauh dari pagar pinggir.

Sebenarnya ia sadar kalau adegan selanjutnya akan dimulai, tapi ia masih berpikir soal cara mati yang belum ia coba. Walaupun memotong nadi lehernya sendiri dengan potongan besi tajam (yang ada di dekat salah satu pot tanaman, jika ia ingat dengan benar) tak membuat luka yang terlalu besar, tapi rasa sakitnya lebih membakar dibanding 'terjatuh' dari tangga. Dan ia tak ingin merasakan itu lagi.

Pandangannya kembali beralih kepada sang lelaki berambut merah. Senyuman terpaksa itu selalu membuatnya makin tertarik dengan Doppo, entah kenapa. Ekspresi yang biasa ia tunjukkan pada semua orang, walau terkadang menyimpan arti lain jika ia perhatikan baik-baik. 

Lelaki di depannya itu meraih kedua tangan milik kekasihnya dan melingkarkannya di lehernya sendiri. Namun sang kekasih tak berani mengencangkan genggamannya. Ia tak ingin.

Tapi sang lelaki yang tak bisa mendengar ketidakmampuan orang di depannya itu lanjut melakukan hal yang sama, menggengam leher kekasihnya, sebelum kembali mengeluarkan pertanyaan yang sang kekasih tak akan pernah terbiasa mendengar.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Setelah mendengar pertanyaan monoton dari Doppo itu, perutnya mulai merasa mual, dan kepalanya mulai berkunang-kunang karena memikirkan soal rasa sakityang akan ia rasakan setelah membunuh dirinya sendiri dan rasa bersalah yang akan menghantuinya jika ia berani menghilangkan nyawa Doppo.

Tak bisa, batinnya. Ia tak bisa membunuh.

Lain lagi jika ia bicara soal rencana bunuh diri Doppo yang tak dapat ia hentikan karena menolak _shinju_ ini. Itu adalah pembunuhan secara tidak langsung. Tetap salahnya juga, ia tahu. Tapi, harus mencekik orang di depannya hingga tak bernyawa?

Ia tak memiliki keberanian.

Sebelum genggaman sang lelaki bersurai merah semakin kencang, dengan cepat ia mundur beberapa langkah.

Ekspresi dan suara Doppo yang pasrah dan sudah tak peduli kepada dunia itu memang sudah cukup familiar, tapi tak berarti akan membuatnya lebih tega membunuh. Bahkan sekarang ia jadi lebih ragu.

Sepelan mungkin ia berjalan mundur hingga pinggangnya membentur pagar besi.

Kali ini mungkin akan terasa lebih sakit dibanding jatuh dari tangga dan membentur lantai, tapi ia tak dapat memikirkan apapun lagi. Ia mulai kehabisan ide.

Badannya ia sandarkan pada pagar pinggiran atap, tangannya menggenggam pagar besi, kemudian ia mengangkat tubuhnya dan duduk di atas pagar besi. Yang ada dihadapannya sekarang hanya wajah terkejut Doppo, dengan cahaya dari kelap-kelip Shinjuku yang ia belakangi.

Sebelum sang lelaki sempat bicara apapun, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menghela napas dan meminta maaf.

"Tolong maafkan aku, Doppo- _kun_ ," rintihnya, "tapi aku tak ingin kau mati."

Dengan mudah, ia mendorong badannya ke arah pemandangan Shinjuku, membiarkan gravitasi menariknya turun. Membiarkan teriakan panik Doppo hilang bersama angin lalu.

Untuk pilihannya kali ini, ia berharap tubuhnya akan terbangun di tempat manapun selain meja kantornya.

Tapi alam semesta tak mengizinkan hal itu terjadi.

* * *

Hari ke entah-keberapa, dan ia masih terjebak. Yang pasti, dialog orang-orang disekitarnya mulai terpatri di otaknya, menjadi memori yang tak perlu. Geraman kesal kembali dikeluarkannya.

Bodoh, batinnya. Bodoh sekali. Ia memang berhasil untuk tak membunuh Doppo pada kesempatan sebelumnya, tapi kali ini... ia tak mungkin mengulang lompatannya. Karena, walaupun ia tak 'mati', tetap saja rasa sakitdari jatuh itu masih terasa, dan tak akan hilang sampai ia mati lagi.

Penyebab kematiannya yang paling terakhir ini disebabkan ujung-ujung pagar dan semak mawar yang ditanam di taman, menyebabkan sensasi seakan seribu jarum menusuk sekujur tubuh hingga menembus jantungnya.

Ia lelah. Ia kesakitan. Dan rasanya ingin tidur saja, tanpa perlu mengkhawatirkan Doppo yang akan mengganti rencana _shinju_ nya menjadibunuh diri biasa jika ia tak menjawab panggilan sang lelaki.

Sudah lebih dari beberapa kali ia mencoba untuk tak membunuh Doppo. Tapi semuanya tetap saja berakhir dengan kematian seseorang. Dan sebentar lagi, ia harus melanjutkan skenarionya.

"Aah, um—!"

Suara maskulin itu kembali terdengar, memaksanya menoleh pada pemilik suara dan tersenyum. "Ada apa?"

"Uh, sebenarnya ada yang ingin kubicarakan..."

Ia hanya mengangguk dan mendengarkan sambil melepas jas yang ia kenakan, meletakkannya di atas mejanya.

Sebenarnya ia belum siap untuk _loop_ selanjutnya, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Waktu akan terus berjalan hingga terhenti lagi saat ia mati.

* * *

Badannya kembali disenderkan ke pagar besi entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Kelap-kelip lampu sempat membuatnya berpikir bahwa mungkin _time-loop_ cocok bagi pasangan yang melakukan _shinju_ , karena dua orang yang saling mengasihi hingga mati itu dapat terus dan terus memutar adegan terakhir sebelum mereka menarik napas terakhir.

Walau, terus terang saja, menurut dirinya sendiri, _shinju_ bukanlah hal yang bagus.

Bagaimana ia bisa menghentikan kegilaan ini?

Apa ia harus terang-terangan soal nasib dan pilihan buruk membuatnya terjebak di dalam sebuah _time-loop_? Tapi mana mungkin ia bisa melakukan hal semacam itu. Ia hanya akan membuat Doppo makin paranoid dan melakukan sesuatu yang lebih ekstrem.

... sayangnya ia tak yakin ada pilihan selain itu.

Doppo menarik tangannya, menjauhkannya dari pagar besi, memulai runtutan adegan selanjutnya.

Kedua tangan yang selalu terasa dingin itu menggiring tangannya untuk melingkar di leher sang pemilik.

Lalu kedua tangan itu berpindah ke lehernya, jemari melingkar ke bagian tengkuknya.

Ia terus terdiam dan berpikir. Mungkin bicara adalah pilihan non-destruktif yang belum ia coba hingga saat ini. Mungkin, tak ada salahnya ia mencobanya. Setelah apa yang ia lalui, tak ada penyesalan yang terlalu besar baginya kan?

Ia tak pernah ingin melimpahkan nasib buruk yang ia alami pada kekasihnya, tapi... setidaknya kali ini saja. Sekali saja.

Ia mulai susah bernapas. Tekanan jemari Doppo semakin menguat.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Ia menelan ludahnya. Jika kekasihnya itu melakukan sesuatu yang terlalu ekstrem baginya, maka ia akan membunuh dirinya sendiri. Simpel saja, ia menertawakan dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

Ia hanya perlu mati.

Setelah tarikan napas sebisanya, ia mencoba mengeluarkan suara untuk bicara.

"S-sebentar, Doppo- _kun_."

Jemari yang menekan tenggorokannya terhenti, bahkan sedikit melonggar, memberikan ruang untuk menarik napas makin dalam. Ia terbatuk sebentar sebelum kembali bicara, "Apa kau ... tak ragu?"

Doppo tertawa dengan hambar. "Maksudmu ... ragu terhadap _shinju_ ini?"

Walau masih agak gemetar, kedua tangan kanannya berpindah ke pipi kekasihnya,

"Kau yakin ingin melakukan _shinju_?"

Pertanyaan tadi tentu saja mengagetkan Doppo.

"Memangnya ... ada apa?" tanya sang lelaki bersurai merah.

"Tak apa. Hanya bertanya." Ia tertawa sebisanya. Tapi ia tahu, tawa canggung itu takkan bisa menipu Doppo.

Keheningan melanda. Suara kendaraan yang lalu lalang di jalanan yang entah jaraknya berapa puluh lantai itu dapat terdengar. Bahkan desiran angin malam yang sudah lama tak dihiraukannya terdengar nyaring di telinga.

Ah, ternyata ia benar-benar tak bisa bertanya. Ia tak ingin melihat Doppo mati lagi.

Pandangan Doppo beralih dari kekasihnya, dan sekarang terlihat jauh. Seakan menatap sesuatu yang sudah tak dapat ia gapai lagi. Tapi sebelum sang kekasih sempat bertanya, sang lelaki sudah kembali bicara.

"Aku tak ingin menakutkanmu, tapi, aku dengar jika salah satu dari orang yang hendak melakukan _shinju_ tak menginginkan kematian ... maka akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi."

Ia menggigit bibir, mengutuk kebodohannya berkali-kali di dalam hati. Sekuat mungkin berusaha agar tak sengaja mengumpat karena tak mengetahui fakta itu sebelumnya.

Jadi yang dilepasnya hanyalah tawa kecil.

"Dan kamu percaya dengan hal itu?" tanyanya dengan senyum palsu. Wajah Doppo terlihat terlihat tegang, dan mulutnya sama sekali tak bergerak.

"Karena, katanya, ada hubungannya dengan waktu—"

"Shush. Sudah, tak usah dijawab. Itu tak penting." Dengan cepat ia memotong kalimat tadi, karena ia juga sudah tahu apa jawabannya.

"Tapi—"

"Hei." Ia mencubit pipi kekasihnya perlahan, dan tersenyum sebisanya. "Kalau kau mau kita mati bersama, setidaknya tersenyumlah."

Mendengar kalimatnya tadi, Doppo segera tertawa kecil dan tersenyum.

Senyum yang indah, dan agak melegakannya sedikit.

Walau ia sudah mati berkali-kali, tapi semuanya tetap sama seperti di 'kehidupan' pertamanya ya.

Seorang Kannonzaka Doppo membuatnya merasakan bahwa hidup itu indah.

Dan Kannonzaka Doppo juga yang membuatnya merasakan bahwa kematian itu memang harus diterima jika ia tak ingin menderita terus seperti ini.

Tapi ia hanya membalas dengan tertawa di dalam hati.

Tangannya kembali melingkar di leher Doppo, walau sama sekali tak menekan. Karena ia masih tak siap membunuh kekasihnya secara langsung.

Persetan dengan penderitaan. Ia masih tak ingin mereka berdua mati, walau ia sadar bahwa ia telah terjebak di dalam labirin tanpa jalan keluar ini.

"Kau sudah siap?"

Mendengar kalimat tadi, rasa muak di dasar perutnya makin memberat, tapi ia mengabaikannya.

Dengan perlahan ia menarik napas dan memejamkan mata, mencoba mengalihkan pikirannya pada hal lain.

Mungkin ia akan terjebak disini, di hari yang terus berulang seperti kaset rusak, sampai ia dapat menerima kenyataannya bahwa ia telah mati karena _shinju_. Dan mungkin ... mungkin saja setelah itu, ia akan menemukan tempat yang dijanjikan, berdua dengan kekasihnya yang setidaknya sudah tak memiliki harapan.

Tapi hari itu tak akan datang setelah kematiannya yang ini.


End file.
